tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope
Calliope '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". She is a faun girl native to a deer populated island off the western edge of Bulkard. '''Biography A native of Vennin Island and daughter of the faun elder there, Calliope spent her early years in relative comfort. When the wendigo began turning the island's population into deer, she watched as everyone else on the island succumbed to his power. Eventually she was the only one left, a captive in her own home at the hands of the creature. Appearance Calliope has the upper body of a human and the lower body of a deer. She dressed in simple cloth garments and adorned herself with plastic baubles and necklaces. Although she doesn't have horns, she does have small fangs that are hard to notice. Personality Much like a deer, Calliope is easily startled and repulsed by the sight of blood and violence. Adventures at the Table Chapter Two Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Risf, Redd, and Zia'ka encountered Calliope on their way to her island's lighthouse in episode fifteen. She tried to ward them off with traps and warned the group that they would incur the wrath of the wendigo for their crimes. To her shock, Wake, who had killed a deer and so was becoming one, did not make excuses for his actions and wished to stop the wendigo from cursing others. He then leapt over her traps and used elemental manipulation to blow away a sleeping trap. Reluctantly, Calliope drew a knife and said that she had to kill the party or the wendigo would kill her. Wake managed to momentarily distract her by explaining his own druidic heritage and how he views the natural world, which allowed Eloy to cast a charm spell on her. Terrified for her own fate and theirs, Calliope cried, which prompted Zia'ka to use a sleep spell to knock her out. Pitying her, the others tied her up so that they could carry her away from the wendigo. In episode sixteen, the group brought Calliope into the lighthouse with them. She somehow managed to remain asleep when Carble the gargoyle screamed to lock the lighthouse behind them. She later woke up when the group was looking through potions. When Calliope learned of her situation, she resigned herself to the fact that she would be dead by morning. Wake tried to keep her hopeful by saying they would protect her, but Ezra dashed that by trying to bedazzle her with tales of their exploits in Jahal Cove, which she'd never heard of. Ezra salvaged it a bit by convincing Calliope to help them out since she's going to die anyways. She agreed but first spat in Zia'ka's face. Wake then untied her. Calliope acted as Wake's translator as he further transformed into a deer. When deer-hybrids attacked the group, Calliope hid behind Eloy while Carble incapacitated them with a scream. After the fight, she bonded with Wake over their mutual misunderstanding about the undead. Calliope lead the group through the woods to find poison oak, which could help cure those turned into deer. During the battle with several zombie deer, Calliope stayed hidden behind Carble but was still able to translate for Wake. After collecting the poison oak, Calliope and the others returned to the village. During the trip, Wake, Ezra, and Eloy tried to explain to her the rest of their company, which further confused Calliope. In episode seventeen, while the Natural Wonders were resting, Calliope felt like unseen eyes were watching her and became more melancholy. When Ezra and Eloy were looking over a number of strange beans Pliskin discovered, Calliope stopped them from eating the beans. She explained that the beans were victims of the wendigo and shot down Pliskin's idea to plant one of the beans to see what it would grow into. Afterwards, Wake came over to Calliope and tried to brighten her spirits with promises of protection. Thanks to Wake's high spirits despite his curse and watching the rest of the Wonders as they prepared to fight the wendigo, Calliope felt somewhat reassured. Before going to sleep, Calliope warned Wake that Onslow Green is in the most danger. On the day of battle, Calliope barricaded herself in the upper level of the Toad in the Hole in case the battle went poorly but came out to help Ezra and Eloy put the finishing touches on their pit traps. After observing her druidic abilities, Ezra offered her the chance to help them prepare. When she agreed, Wake gave Calliope their firework wands, which she used to make flash bombs. She also used Eloy's spare bear trap to create a trip wire trap and Ezra's bells to create an alarm system. Afterwards, she re-barricaded herself. During the fourth wave of the battle, Risf's cannon blasted out a wall and damaged Calliope's room, causing her to fall to ground level. Wake managed to stabilize her with a potion of superior healing before he, Ezra, Eloy, and Nedra fought off the fifth and final wave of deer zombies. While the others were distracted, Onslow Green was transformed into a giant bean, which petrified Calliope with fear. After Wake knocked her back to her senses, she informed the others that Onslow had been taken by the wendigo but lost her ability to speak. Calliope told them that they had until night to rescue Onslow and instructed them to take Carble with them, but she remained behind with the rest of the crew since going would be suicide for her. After the death of the wendigo, Calliope was reunited with her grandfather and regained her voice. She agreed to come with the Natural Wonders to Bulkard in order to explain what happened and get away from the island for a while. In episode eighteen, Calliope was excited at the prospect of leaving Vennin Island to visit Bulkard, both to request aid for her people and to visit the tourist resort. Despite Wake and Ezra’s attempts to hide some of their less legal endeavors, Calliope was able to tell they weren’t being truthful. Talking at the tavern before departing from the island, Calliope warned Eloy about the College of Whispers bard college and informed Ezra about a Mr. Lot that runs Jovial Lot in Bulkard. After departing from Vennin Island, Eloy, Ezra, and Wake showed Calliope around Yeldin and introduced her to the rest of the crew. That night, Calliope was awoken with the rest of the crew after Ezra sounded the alarm at Raniero Confictura’s intrusion. The following morning, Yeldin docked with the merchants vessels in Bulkard. Calliope and Ezra talked with some of the port workers about reestablishing trade with Vennin Island. While the others visited the carve house to chat up the locals, Ezra and Calliope informed the dock workers about the events of Vennin Island and requested aid for the liberated town. They arranged a meeting with Oso, the Kals’ advisor, and Lieutenant Gore at the Shipwrecked tavern later that day to discuss the details further. After settling their business at the port, the crew was gathered and permitted entrance into the upper area of Bulkard. In episode nineteen, Calliope and Wake visited Joh-Johes Adventurer Bizarre. Along the way, she bought two glass figures to remember each other by: a deer for him and a shark for her. At Joh-Johes, while Wake was bargaining for some masks to wear to the fight pit, Calliope was examining the elegant dresses on display. When Wake offered to add a dress for her to his deal, she selected a green one with animals depicted on it. After being interrupted by Edward Caster, a pompous aasimar lawyer that wanted the same dress for his daughter, Calliope stood aside to keep Caster’s daughter entertained as the lawyer and Wake came to an arrangement. That afternoon, Calliope and Wake regrouped with Eloy, Ezra, Zia’ka, Onslow, and Grammy at the Shipwrecked tavern for the meeting with Oso, the Kals’ advisor, Serpil, the Kals’ bodyguard, and Lieutenant Gore. After discussing the events on Vennin Island, Oso and Gore agreed to assist with rebuilding the town by providing trade and defense. However, they requested that the investigation into the whereabouts of the Collective One’s heart be handled by Kals. Oso provided the Wonders with rooms at the Kal embassy for their stay in Bulkard and consented to let Zia’ka cooperate with the investigation into the heart’s location. In episode twenty-one, Calliope sat around a table at the Kal embassy with Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Nedra, and Zia’ka. Using his alchemy jug, Ezra created some boiling coffee to start off the morning with, but, after seeing the intensity of the brew, Calliope declined to have any. They were soon joined by Lieutenant Gore, Serpil Juniem, Oso, and Prince Ozlem Kal. During the conversation, Ozlem revealed that he would be receiving a gift for his younger brother, the king, from the Fine Day Boardwalk Company within the next few days. Awestruck in the presence of royalty, Calliope left with the prince to discuss the details of Vennin Island’s assistance. Later, Calliope sat with Prince Ozlem and his entourage to watch the fight pit match between Nedra and Barabus Bonebite, Edward Caster’s champion. In episode twenty-two, Calliope watched Eloy’s duel with the bard college headmaster from a balcony with Prince Ozlem Kal and his entourage. In episode twenty-nine, Calliope informed Wake that Prince Ozlem, Serpil, and Oso would be visiting her island and that she would be accompanying them. As a parting gift for the Wonders’ assistance, Calliope gave Wake a ram’s horn that can greatly amplify the user’s voice. Notes & Trivia * Her name means "Beautiful voiced" which comes from a character in Greek mythology of the same name as known as "Chief of all Muses" * Calliope's design is based on a water deer. * During one Fansploitation, Zito revealed that his original idea for Calliope was to have her secretly be the wendigo. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}